


An American Wereduck in Love

by Vibrant_Orchid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_Orchid/pseuds/Vibrant_Orchid
Summary: The moon rises high in the sky and a howl breaks through the sounds of the night. There’s no need to worry, it’s just wereduck, Arche Mond, and their bumbling yet kind traveling partner, Launchpad McQuack. Can their blooming romance survive being on the run from a monster hunter?Important credit to JudyG710 (AO3) for giving the wereduck their incredible name!Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome!





	1. An American Wereduck in Londove

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own

The glow of an afternoon sun bathed the log cabin exterior _Slightly Irritated Lamb Inn and Pub _in cotton candy pink. On most days, it was silent aside from whispered chattering and the clinks of glassware. Located on the edge of Londove and the border of the nearby woods, it had been expected to be popular. A lot had changed in its decades of existence. Ms. Agutter, the namesake lamb, was still in charge and as slightly irritated as ever. But the guests providing the sources of her annoyance had decreased their numbers. On this day, her ears picked up something that pushed her beyond her moody status quo. Down the road, the deep thud of a maxed-out car radio could be heard. It was the doo-wop sound of the Mallard's classic _Blue Moon_. The root of the music, a faded olive pick-up truck pulled up to the establishment. The driver stepped out with an overstuffed backpack and an ecstatic grin. "Great," she thought. ", another one of those young hikers. Hopefully, he gets lost like all the others," 

Ms. Agutter made no effort to put on a smile. Before she could open her mouth, the guest had opened his. He had leaned against the front counter with a casual stance. "Hey, the name's Launchpad. I was wondering if you could hook me up with one of your rooms for a bit. You see, I'm trying out this new thing. I recently found myself after I dated a clone of myself and now I-" 

She carelessly tossed a room key onto the counter surface. "Wow, so fascinating and incredible. Here's your room key, it's the one at the end of the hall by the bathrooms," she said flatly. Launchpad shrugged and took the key. After advancing down the hall with a spring in his step, he opened the door to his room and inhaled deeply. "Ah, the sweet smell of a fresh room," 

"Sorry, that's me. I was just out in the forest hiking. Pine needles, they just get everywhere don't they?" a small voice said with an awkward laugh. Launchpad opened his eyes from his dramatic entrance to see a duck sitting on the room's only bed. They were picking bits of foliage from their hair. Suddenly, their eyes widened. "How rude. I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name's Arche Mond," They held out their hand to be shaken. 

Launchpad shook their hand slowly. "Hi, my name's Launchpad." His eyes drifted around the room at all of Arche's belongings. "Buddy, I think there's been a mix-up. I believe this is supposed to be my room." He held up his room key.

Arche held up an identical key. "It appears there has been," They clamped their hands together and rubbed them in short nervous movements. "I don't want to go talk to the landlady, she's so mean." 

"Don't worry, bud. I'll go with you. It's my problem too after all." Launchpad grabbed Arche by the hand and rushed them out of the room. The touch sent Arche reeling although they tried their best to hide it. 

At the front desk, Ms. Agutter rolled her eyes at their arrival. "What could you possibly want?" She folded her newspaper down.

Launchpad nudged Arche forward at the first sign of their hesitation. Arche took the small burst they felt at Launchpad's touch and used it. "It appears madam that we've both been given the same room." 

"And?" she snapped. 

Arche started to trip over their words. Launchpad stepped in. "Well, there's only one bed. It's a single-person room." 

"I don't know what either of you is talking about. There's plenty of room. Now shoo, I'm trying to read." With the flick of her wrist, the newspaper was back over her face. 

Launchpad tousled Arche's already messy hair. "Looks like you and I get to be roomies." 

Arche chuckled softly as they combed their hair back. "I guess I can't be a rude host, even if it of only one room, you can have the bed Launchpad." 

"If you insist buddy, but remember I'm always willing to switch if you want to," 

"Nope. It won't be a problem. I've got a small bladder. It will be easier if I get out at night without hassle." 

Launchpad clicked his tongue and pulled out a pair of finger guns. "Got it. Hey, I brought some cards. Would you want to play a game or something?"

“It’s getting sort of late don’t you think? Why not try getting to sleep?" Their eyes darted to the setting sun outside the window. 

"I guess, but what's the fun in that? How about just one game? If not, that's cool too," 

Arche thought over their options. On the one hand, Launchpad was nice and considerate in a way no one else was to them. Then again, Launchpad knew nothing of what made so many others act out against them. "I can make time for a game, just one round." 

"You seem pretty eager to get some sleep. You must've had a long day." Launchpad said as he opened the door to hold it for Arche.

"Yes, and I want to be well-rested before my hike tomorrow," 

"Smart, I should probably get some sleep too. But I'll do it after our game." He plopped himself onto the bed and patted a spot next to him.

Arche sat next to him although their posture was timid and rigid unlike how Launchpad was reclined along the side of the bed. "How about 'Go Fish'?" they said, recalling one of the shorter games from the top of their head. 

Launchpad spread out the cards into a pile for a childlike shuffle. "So, where are you from Arche?" He began to distribute them between himself and Arche. 

"Oh, I guess you could say I live nearby, it's not far from here actually. And you?" Arche hoped Launchpad wouldn't look too deeply into their answer.

"I live in Calisota, back in America." He set aside a draw pile. "You go first," 

"Do you have an electric eel?" Their fingers had a nervous grip on the card, pushing it back and forth in their fan hold. 

"Nope, go fish." 

Arche grabbed a card, "So, what brought you to Londove, or at least around a place like this?" 

"Interesting story there. I'm sort of trying out one of those, spiritual journey things. Where you go out into nature and become one with it or something, you know? I'm just getting out of a relationship with well... me. Do you have a zebrafish?" 

"Yes," Arche passed their card to Launchpad. "So you've been spending time alone and you came here... to be alone?" 

"Oh, no I meant I dated me. This scientist dude in a bathtub wanted to try something out and I, having been standing nearby as he popped out of nowhere, was the perfect candidate. It was a clone ray. We got along and one thing leads to another, I gained a Darkwing Duck watching buddy. And later, someone more. It turns out even a clone can be a different person."

"Maybe you discovered there's more to you than you like showing off," Arche said, almost silently. 

Launchpad's eyes lit up, "That's exactly what I mean buddy. Being with him, I realized there's so much more to me. Sometimes you have to go out, meet new people, and see new things to be more like yourself." His burst of excitement sent a few cards flying to the ground. Neither noticed. 

Arche found themselves so engaged at staring at Launchpad in his excitement that they nearly forgot to check outside. The sky had turned dark and the clouds had moved in. Small sparkles of moonlight cut their way through. A chilling shiver slid down their back and across the body. Their veins ran cold before they switched to a burning intensity as with the turn of a tap. Arche itched the back of their hand. The feathers there had shriveled and turned a warm brown. They slapped their other hand over it. They began to shake their head slowly. "Ow, I think I'm developing a headache. If you don't mind, let's put this game on hold." They added a flinch for good measure. When they opened their eyes their vision became filled with Launchpad's puzzled expression. 

"Do you need any help there, buddy?" He reached out to touch Arche, but they pulled back.

"No," they shot out. An aura of horror rose sharply onto their face. "I mean, I'm fine. Just tired is all. We can go to bed now," 

Launchpad's look of confusion persisted for another moment only to disappear as he fell forward on the bed. A series of snores passed through his beak. Arche exhaled. They looked at his peaceful face. So soft and kind, they hated having to lie to him. 

Arche slipped into their jacket. Before they could take another step vast clusters of feathers began to sliver down and become coarse furry patches. They clutched the doorknob and had to pause in their turn as a transformation crackled throughout their body. With a bolt of effort, they flung the door open and rushed out of the room.

*****

Launchpad's eyes fluttered open. He let out a yawn. "Sorry about that buddy, driving makes me sleepy sometimes," he said with a drowsy tinge. It took him a moment to realize Arche wasn't in the room. "Arche". There wasn't an answer and the door was wide open, highlighted by moonlight pouring in through the window. Launchpad went across the hall and lightly rapped on the bathroom door. "Arche, you in there?" Only an echo drifted back. He turned back to the room but his foot got caught on a scratch on the wood. His view fell downwards and traced along the floor. A trail of destruction ran down the hall. "I guess they forgot to bring a flashlight" he whispered to himself

“They must be one of those night hikers?” Launchpad thought. He grabbed his backpack before he crept down the hall towards the dining area, careful to not cause any floorboards to creak. Along the way, he noticed spots where the planks had been pushed in from a stronger force. While he felt his way through the darkness, his fingers came across ridges scratched into the wall. The spicy autumn air wafted in from the hole in the wall where the front door had been. The prints pattered into the forest on the trail. Launchpad increased his speed. Whatever animal had broken into the inn had followed Arche into the forest. 

He would look around every bush, pushing their branches aside in search of Arche. Every few seconds, if his courage persisted, he would call out Arche's name. When he arrived into a deeper level of the forest, the foliage blocked the moonlight save for a few spots. His calls would become less frequent. Suddenly, in the darkness, a floating pair of golden orbs flickered. Launchpad jumped back and stumbled to the ground. He reached for his flashlight and held it in front of himself. The beam cut through and the orbs turned dark. 

"Ow, you didn't have to shine it in my eyes," 

Launchpad gasped. "Arche?" he said softly in hesitation. 

The figure in the darkness leaped up and landed on Launchpad's chest. Arche stared down at him. "Oh, it's you Launchpad. You're here. Look what I found," With a previously unseen vigor they removed a red oak branch from in between their teeth and waved it in front of Launchpad. "Isn't it cool?" The words flew from their mouth with intensity. 

"Yeah, I think it's cool, but buddy, you look a little different. Are you okay?" 

Arche's head jerked around in confusion along with their eyes as they thought about their answer. "This is normal for me. Do you want to go out and run?" Launchpad opened his mouth to answer but Arche jumped back in. "Wait, there was something I wanted to show you." They grabbed Launchpad by the arm and yanked him up. As soon as he was back on his feet Arche scooped him up into a carry. They sped off into the forest. 

The scenery around Launchpad passed by in a blur although it got darker with each second. "Are you sure it's safe, Arche? I wouldn't want to get lost or anything out here, in the dark." 

Arche picked up on his worry. "Don't worry, I can see in the dark," they turned around and blinked their glowing eyes. Launchpad allowed himself to loosen himself in Arche's hold. He took a moment to let the breeze cool him as they whirled through the forest. 

“You seem kind of different Arche. You’re a little more, outgoing, than when I met you.”

Arche’s speed slowed down enough to cause Launchpad to lean forward for a moment. “Do you like it? I mean do you like how I’m acting?”

“Yes, it’s great. Just different. I’m glad you’re happy.”

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't know if you've noticed but I have a bit of difficulty letting myself be open with other people. I was so excited to meet you Launchpad but I couldn't bring myself to say anything then. But when you helped me out with Ms. Agutter, I felt I could be more open with you," Arche slowed their pace and stopped at the mouth of a cave. "Here it is," They carefully lowered Launchpad to the ground.

Launchpad stood in front of the cave mouth in silence, as Arche hopped up the branches of a nearby tree and pulled them back. A sliver of moonlight slid through and into the cave. It struck a cluster of crystals, which lit up in a burst of electric blue. The light from it spread down into the cave. Flashes of light continued deep into the darkness. 

"Wow," Launchpad whispered, thinking that somehow a loud noise would cause it all to end. 

"It's cool, right. I discovered this place the first time I transformed. I saw one of the lights and I just had to take a look. You said you wanted to discover yourself earlier and this place popped into my mind," Their left foot fervently tapped along the forest floor. 

"I love it. I think it's perfect." 

"Did you want to check it out?" 

"Sure, buddy." Arche held on to Launchpad's arm and lead him into the cave. This time they kept their excitement out of their speed. "You mentioned you transformed. What's all that about?" 

"Oh, you know this," Arche motioned down towards their body. "I'm a were-duck. When there's a full moon I turn into whatever this is. I feel like it's a duck-wolf hybrid. I'm not sure though." 

Launchpad let out a warm laugh. "I thought you always had these powers." 

"You never wondered what I meant when I said there's more to people than what they show others?" 

"I just thought you were giving me advice." 

Arche snorted, then chuckled, and finally, they exploded in full-blown laughter. "You really are...you're just so...cute!"

They both froze. Arche slowly turned their head to Launchpad. Their eyes were ripe with fear.

“I, uh, didn’t know you felt that way,” Launchpad said. His hand at the back of his head.

“Oh,” Arche let out. The jumpiness in their voice having died out with the slip of their tongue.

“No, it’s cool. I’ve sort of been feeling the same way too, bro.”

Naturally, or maybe supernaturally, they leaned forward and advanced to a kiss. At its conclusion, Arche leaped into the air and let out a triumphant howl. Mid skip, their smile sizzled away. "Did you call me bro?" They said softly. 

Launchpad stepped back and his hands went to fidget with one of the puffs on his jacket, "Uh, yes. It sort of just happened. I know it's weird since I like you but you're more of a bro than a _bro_, you know?"

Arche stared for a moment before they shook their head. "No, no It's just I'm not a bro, in any sense of the word. I'm not a boy or a girl." Each word came out slowly, as Arche examined the implication of every one of them.

Launchpad nodded. He hummed softly to himself as he leaned up against one of the crystals. Every second of silence sent anxiety coursing through Arche's body. "Uh, so if we were going to take this to the next level, what would I call you? My not-boyfriend?" 

Arche made a choking noise that initially resembled laughter before it dissolved into a restrained whimper. Their golden eyes became glassy with tears which slipped down and made their fur moist. "I, I don't know." They said with their hands wiping away tears. 

Launchpad put his arm over their shoulder and pulled them close. "So when I look at you, I feel joy. Hey, you can be my joyfriend. How about that?" 

Their tears still dribbled down their face. "You're going to accept me, just like that?" 

Launchpad shrugged. "I don't see why I shouldn't," 

Arche sunk deeper into Launchpad's arms. "Joyfriend would be great," they said. 

Together they stared at the flickering crystals in the cave. Behind them, the moon shone at the cave's entrance. Arche let out a playful howl, and Launchpad felt he had no choice but to join his joyfriend in a soothing song of the night.


	2. The Cloister in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a different turn than I expected, but I'm happy where I have the story going. 
> 
> I always appreciate those comments, even if they're criticism.

The sun turned the _Slightly Irritated Lamb Inn and Pub_ pink once again, although now it was through the early rays of morning.Ms. Agutter descended from the stairs of her private room, a simple medley hummed softly. She turned towards the sun, a light breeze teased her nightgown around her ankles. A strong cup of coffee steamed in her hands. After a sip, her mind cleared enough to realize she had never opened the door, and that a gaping hole now occupied the inn’s entrance. Instinctively, her tired gaze traced the floors, then the walls, and the ceilings. The treated lumber had deep scratches, and the carpet had its own share of drawn-out tears. She squealed and jumped in a struggle to reach across the front desk and ring up the phone.

A grizzled cough wetly sprayed from behind her. A raccoon sat at one of the inn's tables. His beard was knotted and visibly unwashed. A slight sparkle came from his leather jacket, a polished locket. His boots were perched upon the freshly cleaned table. Its salt shaker found itself in his hand. Around him, he had created more mess. The contents of the shaker were around them in a circle. 

"I see you and I have a similar problem. In fact, one might say we have the same problem," The raccoon picked a clove of garlic from one of an assortment adorning his neck and took a bite. His look encompassed a music festival's version of an unholy mash-up of a heavy metal guitarist and priest. 

“Great, another weird man,” Ms. Agutter thought. She casually felt for her pocket knife.

He appeared unfazed by her presence and continued as if talking to himself. “What we have here are the tell-tale signs of a wereduck. The state of this placeand some feathers I picked up from a room upstairs-pretty clear indicators of it.”

“This is an inn, you can’t honestly expect me to believe feathers are a sign of some supernatural nonsense. I’m shedding some right now just having to talk to you,”

He chuckled. “Oh you simple, inexperienced, June bug, why must you doubt the horrors this world is capable of creating?” With a smug curled smile he pulled out a Petri dish with dramatic flair from his jacket’s pocket. Several strands of hair sat still at the dish’s bottom.

“Those are just hairs, sir,” She spat out the "sir" for good measure.

He stayed silent as he slid it into a sunray. When the hairs made contact with the golden light they began to shake and stir, dancing around. Without any warning, one burst into a fluffy brown feather before it settled into a still stance. Ms. Agutter jumped back. The others repeated this process.Ms. Agutter finally found something to silence herself.

The raccoon tilted his top hat and leaned forward. “The name’s Procyon L. Van Helsing. That’ll be twenty-five dollars for the demonstration.”

*****

Launchpad pushed himself up from the mossy ground. He yawned as the sun tickled his beak. Half-expecting to find Arche perched nearby on a rock in a dog-like stance, he was surprised to see them sleeping beside him, their feathers had returned to their natural state. Launchpad felt a deep desire to reach out to touch them, to see if they were okay. Their body was limp and their breath had become a steady slowed rhythm.

"Arche?" he whispered hoarsely despite wanting to shout. 

He couldn’t take it any longer and reached out to shake them awake.They awoke with a jump.

As their breathing faded into normality, Arche took a moment to look over Launchpad. “You’re still here?” 

"I wouldn't leave you alone, and definitely not in the woods. We're joyfriends remember."

"It passed through my mind that maybe a night of sleep might've convinced you otherwise" Arche picked at some grass. "So you're serious about the joyfriend thing too?" 

Launchpad nodded. "I want to hang out with you, cuddle, stuff like that." 

Arche started to weaving the blades of grass together in mismatched knots."What if I told you I felt different, but just a little? That I felt I had moved too fast last night. It's something that I want but I jumped ahead in time." At first, Arche shrank back in shame as they admitted this. Their guilt only continued to rise as Launchpad's eyebrows tilted down in what they believed to be disappointment. It turned out to only be a brief moment of his mental gears turning.

“Yeah, I get it. Sometimes I get a little distracted. I get so excited over things like... Darkwing Duck and I can’t think of much of anything else. Like I’ll miss a turn or forget to close the submarine window and get rescued by a mermaid. “ he paused. “So we should probably keep this going slow, be joy friends before we become full joyfriends. I mean, if you imagined a whole future with me, you must be really into me.”Arche blushed at his tease. They leaned over to hug Launchpad, whose hug provided a shield against the morning breeze. "Want to head back, Arche?" 

"Yes, I want to look around in the woods a little longer, but I forgot my camera. Well, I guess I didn't forget it, just didn't think about it," 

"Happens to the best of us, Arche," Launchpad said. 

*****

The first droplets of a typical Londove morning rainstorm began to splatter down as Arche and Launchpad ducked into the still gaping hole of an entrance to the inn. A visceral instinct cut through Arche's mind and their would-be fur stood up in attention. Something, or someone, was dangerous here. They whispered into Launchpad's ear as inconspicuously as possible." I'm going to grab our bags from the room, but I want you to look out for anyone suspicious. I'm getting weird vibes,"

Launchpad gave them the most serious face he could muster, suitable enough to be paired with a salute.

He found his vantage point of suspicion in the seat next to Van Helsing. The scruffy raccoon banged a fist against the front counter. "I'll have a coffee, black as the midnight sky...and my soul." His eyes shifted with precision to the reactions around the room. He slowly turned right around only to dash back to looking behind, as if he wanted to catch someone doing anything out of place. His arc of motion completely missed the duck with wereduck feathers littering his jacket.

"I'll _also_ have a coffee, as black as night. Oh, but can I have a creamer and a little bit of milk, like a little bit. Some sugar would be nice too. Caramel if you have some." Every additional ingredient on Launchpad's order subtracted years off of Ms. Agutter's life. 

Van Helsing let out a chilling wheeze. He downed the whole cup of coffee in one gulp and followed it with a wipe on his sleeve. Launchpad's eyes traced over to the grimy man. 

Van Helsing noticed his glance and he scoffed over the barstool where he was close enough to share his coffee-tinted garlic breath. “You should be careful,” he chuckled. “There are dangerous creatures about, hiding right under our noses,” Launchpad sneezed and a few of Arche’s feathers fell to the ground. “Look!” Van Helsing jumped up onto the counter and began to yell at everyone in the dining room. “Feathers from the dreaded wereduck. A demon of utter darkness, belonging from neither this world or hell.” Some patrons gasped, entrapped in his weaving of words, while others continued eating with soured expressions. Van Helsing sat back down with the clicking of his tongue. “They just don’t believe in the truth as they used too. But you believe in me, don’t you?” He grabbed Launchpad by the collar, his tone dripped with desperation.

“Uh, sure.”

“So I can trust you with a secret?”

Launchpad gave a weak “yes”, even though at the same time he was waiting desperately for Arche to come down the steps so they could leave.

“While I am a skilled monster hunter who hunts any abnormal creature, I live to take down my greatest enemy: Count Duckula.” Tenderly, as if cradling a child, he removed a locket from the folds of his jacket. “This dastardly demon tempted me with glassy green eyes, a face sculpted from God himself, and hair as silky as the cape on his back. With this magic, he stole my dignity, my sanity, my heart.” He clenched a fist with the last word.

“So you want to, uh, kill him?” Launchpad asked.

Van Helsing penetrated him with his glare, a twitch was added for good measure. “Are you kidding? I’m trying to find him. All these nasty beasts have to be linked to him-and as I rid them from this world one by one I’ll get closer to finding him," 

Launchpad retained a normal expression although if Van Helsing were to look below he would see the fervent tapping of a nervous foot. He heard footsteps descending from the rooms. "Well, would you look at the time, I got to check out," he said checking an imaginary watch, "Wouldn't want Ms. Agutter to get mad would we?" As soon as he saw the elbow of Arche, he leaped from the stool and ran over to drag them out of the inn, undisturbed by the added weight of Arche’s backpack. He tossed Ms. Agutter the room key.

Something resembling a shriek flew from Van Helsing’s mouth. He burst into action and entered a pursuit.

“What’s going on?” Arche asked as they were held in Launchpad’s arms.

“Not that I doubted you, but you were right and there’s a monster hunter after you and we’ve got to go,” Launchpad dumped Arche in his car and hopped in. “Okay, drive”

They were still. “This is your car Launchpad-you have the keys,”

They hurried to switch sides as the deep throaty growls grew louder and louder. Launchpad pulled out and began to speed off but not before a brick of silver smashed off the side rear view window. Van Helsing was behind on a motorcycle armed with a slingshot. Launchpad slammed on the gas and burst off on the slick road into the woods.A sign declared the Saint Catherine Cloister was on Exit 9. He took his chances and made the turn.

*****

Sister Marie Supaul tucked strands of grey hair behind the hood of her convent. With a dedicated posture, she began her morning prayers, the contents known to her and the Lord alone. She was thankful, at that moment, to have given up make-up among other earthly pleasures; her tears would have made a mess. The cloister‘s bell’s tolls echoed throughout the grounds, adding a sophomoric ambiance to the heavy rainfall. 

Three thunderous knocks came from behind her. She gasped and quickly signed the cross to avoid letting out some ungodly language. Slowly she approached the door and peered through the peephole.

A couple stood drenched and huddled together, droplets sliding down their faces. She looked back on her roaring fire and then back to her visitors. Their eyes gave off desperation. Sister Marie opened the door and offered them a seat by the fire. The taller of the pair was less hesitant in removing the top layers of his clothing to dry. The other kept looking at their partner with worried glances as if asking silently for the safest moment for them to do the same.

“If you’re worried about offending me, I have studied medicine and anatomy. The number of bodies I've seen is quite a large number for a nun. There’s nothing unholy about them. Each one is a beautiful temple to the Holy Spirit.” She said, having taken note of the fear in the shorter figure’s eyes. Her words appeared to have made them even more fearful. They sat silently in front of the warm orange glow of the flames.

“Don’t worry about them, miss. They’re a little shaken up from the trip over, getting soaked in the rain and all. By the way, my name's Launchpad, their name is Arche.”

Sister Marie nodded her head in kindness, rather than understanding. “My name is Marie, would you two like anything to eat or drink?” 

“Yes, if you don’t mind,” Launchpad said with an exciting passion, one of his feet tapping eagerly on the floor.“Want anything Arche?” 

“No, I’m fine” they whispered to Launchpad.

“They said no thank you,” Launchpad transferred.

As Sister Marie turned down her short hallway to the kitchens, Launchpad planted a short kiss onto Arche’s head before bringing them close in his arms. “I don’t know if I’m comfortable with this Launchpad”

Launchpad pulled back. "I'm sorry, it just looked like you needed a cuddle." 

Arche exhaled. “I do, but can’t you see why we can’t do that?

“Uh, not...exactly,” Launchpad admitted and scratched the back of his head. 

“She’s a nun,” Arche hissed through their teeth. “We can’t go acting like a... a couple. It’s not acceptable to them,” 

Launchpad turned toward the door where Sister Marie just left. “I know what you mean. I've had my fair share of issues with an old rabbi. She seems different. I feel like we can trust her, but I’ll be careful for you,”

Sister Marie came back into the room with a small tray of tea and bread. An exhausted veil fell across her face at the sight of Arche still in their dripping clothes. “I cannot in good conscious let you wear those wet clothes. The bathroom is down the hall to the right, you can change there.” Arche quickly left the room with their head low. Sister Marie took the now-open seat next to Launchpad. She flattened out the fabric in her lap. “I hope I haven’t been making your friend too uncomfortable.”

"I think they’ve had a bad history with uh... nun places...no... nun learning...religious stuff,” Launchpad said with a teacup in hand.

Sister Marie sat still, her face stoic and her eyes reflected a mind deep in thought. “I believe I understand.” Arche walked back into the room with fresh clothes only to find Sister Marie and Launchpad waiting patiently for them. "I want to talk to you, I sense I can help you with your problem." 

They reluctantly sat down next to Sister Marie. Their posture was stiff and while their teeth were no longer canine in appearance, they felt them clench and almost shift into a snarl. She was going to make that speech and there was nothing they could do about it.

Once she saw that Arche was ready she began to speak, “The way you are, and how you’ve chosen to live that freely, that’s not sinful.” Arche’s posture softened and their teeth became unclenched from a now non-existent frown. Sister Marie turned away and stared at some odd corner of the room, finding it impossible to make eye contact with anyone. “When I was young, so long ago,” she added with her hand instinctively reaching for the loose strand which had no doubt escaped from beneath the habit. “I wanted to be a priest. God was my solace with these... feelings inside of me, feelings of doubt, feelings of understanding. It was my desire to share that same comfort with others. I began training, I went to seminary. I even was a deacon. But then I realized that a woman can’t be a priest and that all along, I had been no man.”Arche slowly extended their hand and Sister Marie put hers in theirs. "We are brave, and we are strong. I want you to know you don't suffer alone, that you don't feel that joy alone. God made themselves a whole world so that she wouldn't feel alone. He wouldn't allow for any of his creations to feel contrary."

"Thank you," Arche managed to let out in quiet, broken gasps.

“While I love this place, I've been stuck because I've been restricted. You don't have that, you exist beyond such things. Love your existence Arche, it's a gift as unique as life itself, which makes it as normal as can be. If I couldn't be a priest this is where I holed myself up, a mistake to be sure.” 

“Then why don’t you leave. Go somewhere where you can be a priest.” Arche lightly elbowed Launchpad, who continued regardless. “We’re currently on the run from a definitely feral monster hunter right now so if you want to come along then you can. I'm sure you'll find somewhere where you can.”

Sister Marie hummed to herself at the sudden euphoria of leaving the cloister walls. She did get to walk outside but could never reach far in the time she had. Getting to experience more of Creation was a previously disregarded desire. Not to mention, if these two were in danger, they would need all the help they could get. Monster hunter or no monster hunter, her life was her own to live, and she wanted to live it this way. Maybe, just maybe, she would get to live her dream. She pretended to weigh the concept a little longer before giving her answer. “Yes, I think I would very much like to join you.” 

“Woo-hoo!” Launchpad punched the air. Arche couldn’t help but crack a smile at their partner’s excitement. 

“Just let me get my things, oh wait, my thing,” she laughed quietly to herself. Sister Marie picked up a worn wooden box the size of a thick dictionary.A brief moment of silence allowed her to hear the soft tapping of the rain. She grabbed an umbrella from the corner of the room. Erratic knocks came from the door. All three of them turned. Sister Marie motioned for the other two to stay behind the door as she slowly opened it. Raindrops had blurred the peephole.

They couldn’t see who was at the door, but Sister Marie held her hand to her heart in relief and they knew they were safe.

“Oh Sister Fenrica, please tell Mother Superior that I’ve received a calling from God to aid these two young people. It is unlikely I will return.” She bowed and lead Arche and Launchpad out.

Sister Fenrica had her mouth agape until her mind snapped back into place. “Wait, Sister Marie. There’s a man here who wishes to see you. Would you mind seeing him before you leave?”

“He’s a raccoon,” Arche whispered.

Sister Marie looked past Sister Fenrica to see a raccoon squatting over a patch of dirt, chewing on a clump of it. She put on a false smile, her first lie in years, “This really is an urgent matter, Sister. I’m sure you’re capable of providing, no, exceeding the level of care that I can give.”

Sister Fenrica blushed. “You really think so? Oh, it will be sad to see you go. But if it’s God’s will, it must be. Goodbye Sister Marie.” 

The trio hurried themselves over to the car. Sister Marie made sure to hold her umbrella at an angle, to hide their bodies from view. 

Launchpad made an effort to carefully drive away from the cloister. "Where do we go now?"

"I know someone at the docks, they helped me get here, and I'm sure they'll help us leave," Sister Marie said as she turned her back one last time on her home and saw it fade into the fogged-up window. 


	3. To the Shores of Whitby

The rains dissolved into a fog as the car made its way out of the edge of the woods. The air gathered up a salty tinge to its flavor. “We’re nearly there, take the exit up north and it should be straightforward from there.” Sister Marie relayed the directions clearly and with an underlying glee. Their views became tinted with a slimy sea-green filter as they drew closer to what could now be seen as a harbor. “This is all looking pretty spooky Ms. Sister Marie.” He turned his attention over to Arche. “How about you Arche, feeling creeped out yet?” 

“I kind of like it, it’s refreshing,”The back window was open ajar and the air rushed through Arche’s hair tousling it in wisps.

“Cool cool cool. It’s not scary at all,” Launchpad’s teeth lightly clattered together as an underlying beat to the car’s engine.

Launchpad’s nervousness was new to Arche. They had long been the sole sufferer of anxiety. Arche reached their hands over the front seat and massaged their grip into Launchpad’s shoulders, attempting to use a technique used on them before.“Try focussing on the road and breathe. It’s just water and the lights are from the town. Everything’s fine.”

As if the universe was trying Launchpad’s state of mind, the car jostled them about as something slipped beneath the wheels. He stopped driving. His hand was on the door handle but he hesitated. Something had to be there out in the fog. Something was out there in the fog. Launchpad looked back behind him at Arche.

“I’ll go with you,”

Launchpad let slip a smile.

Sister Marie lifted her way out of the seat. “There’s no way I’m being left in the car.” She stepped out and her shoes squished in the mud. With a bit more applied force she pushed it deeper. There was a forgotten delight in letting the mud wrap around the shoe. 

Launchpad removed a flashlight from the glovebox. On, it could only cut through a few feet in front of them. They crowded around the futile beam. Behind the car, an iridescent glow sparkled through the low-lying clouds. They advanced forward and Launchpad shined the light. A squid-like form pulsed as symbols swirled across its body like enchanted tattoos. Crystalline wings lightly flittered with every blink of its hexagonal eyes.

Meekly, Sister Marie descended on her knees to examine it for injuries. Her movements were hesitant, not knowing what would signify an injury on a creature like this. She glided her hands over its flesh and flinched. “It’s hot.” She continued with her hand a little higher. “Now it's cold.”

“What is it?” Arche asked

Suddenly it jumped into the air and hung in suspended levitation. The colors blinked in uniform and its eyes flashed an eerie yellow. They all stumbled backward. One of its tentacles lifted upward limply like a puppet’s hand and pointed across the horizon. Before they could even interpret anything going on around them, a stake sized dart cut through the fog and pierced through the otherworldly squid. “I’ve got you now you quack-howling wolf-ish monstrosity!”It dissolved and disappeared into the air as the dart fell to the ground.

They gasped at the unmistakable raspiness of Van Helsing’s voice. The rusty roar  of the car engine cut closer and closer through the fog. The three of them ran back into their own car as easily as the mud would warrant them. Launchpad’s car sped off down the road followed in hot pursuit by Van Helsing’s car-shaped scrap metal. There was a release of compressed air and a dull stake thudded against the back window, cracking it. Arche and Sister Marie slid down so their heads weren’t against the plain targets of the headrests. Another poorly constructed stake hit the window and the initial crack spread further. 

“I’m going to try something pretty crazy. Well, I guess it’s normal for me. Brace yourselves!” Launchpad said before he took a sharp swerve to the right off the road. The fog was thicker in the woods after some time, Launchpad slowed down. He stopped the car altogether. They sat together in the silence and isolation of the cloudy void. 

“Do you think he’s gone?” Arche asked in a whisper. It was rhetorical, they already knew the answer. 

The crackling of branches came from the side. The increasing volume was like a wave. Launchpad clicked the keys in and slammed the gas. He was driving blindly now. The fog obscured everything in sight. Narrowly, he dodged the trunks of several trees. Van Helsing only continued to make his advance. Launchpad made another turn but soon discovered there wasn’t any ground to drive on. The car slammed down on the hillside and slid down, rocks denting its surface. The steering wheel spun out of control while the rubber wheels fared no better, popping before the car tumbled onto its side at the foot of the hill. 

"Is everyone okay?" Launchpad asked as he carefully crawled through the non-existent windshield. He saw Sister Marie, conscious and well aside from a few scrapes and bruises, making her way out. Arche was out of the car, but lying down on the grass a few feet away. They rushed over as well as they could, which was not moving at all. Something in their leg refused to allow them to stand. Launchpad and Sister Marie found their way over instead to Arche. 

"How does it feel, Arche?" Sister Marie asked. 

They made another futile attempt to move. "I think I twisted my ankle," Arche said as they winced in pain. The swelling of their foot was obvious with the appearance of a darkened violet splash. 

Launchpad fished their bags out and came over to pick Arche up. He held them tenderly. "We've got to find someone who can help them. Arche, do you have like, uh, wolf-smelling powers or something? Can you sense if there's a town nearby?" 

"It's strongest when I'm transformed, but we're still in the full moon cycle so I should still-" They were cut off by the quivering of their beak. "I smell something. It's like ink, for writing, and some kind of spice. It's coming from over there." 

From the direction they were pointing, a scattering of golden lights came into view as the fog was driven away by a sudden gust of wind. The lights' warmness permeated them even from a distance. Launchpad stared out at them. "I reckon that's about two miles. We can make it in less than an hour. Arche, you wouldn't mind staying in my arms a little bit longer, right?" 

“Oh, no I don’t mind,” Arche said as they looked away from Launchpad. 

Sister Marie stared out at the direction of the lights. “That must be Whitby. There’s not another town for miles near the cloister. Arche, I’m going to put a splint in your leg before we get going. I don’t want your injury to get worse.” She asked Launchpad to snap off a strong twig from a nearby tree and with a snippet of her habit, which got ripped in the crash, she made a splint. “We’ve got to keep things in place until someone with better supplies checks them out.”  After some final adjustments, they set off toward the lights, careful to stay out of open spaces. “I know this Van Helsing has been tracking us down, but I think my friends can finally shake him off of our trail.” 

“Are you sure, he’s been relentless so far?” Arche whispered. 

“Let’s just say I don’t expect someone with a car like his to also have a functional boat lying around anywhere convenient. It’ll be hard for him to track us overseas.” 

“What? Really? I’ve never been on the ocean before. Above and below maybe, but on? Never! You excited Arche?”

Arche was slightly jostled about with the extra spring in Launchpad’s step. “Yeah, I mean it’s absolutely crazy, but it’s exciting. I’ve always wanted to travel the world.”

“Isn’t that what you were doing when I first met you?” 

“It wasn’t the same. I was alone then, but now I have you .... and Sister Marie. Not many people wanted to stay with me because of the whole-“

“Wereduck thing. Yeah, that’s pretty messed up.”

“No, people were okay with that, some were really weird about it too. It’s just that they didn’t want to stay with me because of my gender. Of everything they could have chosen, they chose that to focus on, to pick apart. I’m so much more than that. They would rather room with a monster than someone like me.” 

“Arche I could never consider you a monster. Why, I can’t see you hurt a fly, much less a whole duck.” 

“I know, but it feels different when it comes from someone else. They know to hit you exactly where you’ve been hitting yourself." 

Launchpad wasn't sure what to do now that his trademark kindness wasn't doing its job. All he could think to do was draw Arche closer to himself. 

Sister Marie cleared her throat. "I often think there will never be a time where they won't think of us as monsters. Right now, I have to think that's alright, but as long as we're kind, we will never have to convince ourselves of our worth." She paused for a moment. "That's why I'm glad to have met you two. I don't have an explanation for everything going on right now, God only knows what's going on right now, but I can be sure helping out is the right thing to do." 

Their conversation ended with her words as they clung to their comfort. The dashes between clusters of trees were especially stressful, Van Helsing could've been easily obscured in the shadows. Silence endured upon their arrival at Whitby, a moss-checkered sign being the indication. The crash of the waves along the shoreline was ever-present. The streets were seemingly abandoned with the storefronts darkened and shuttered. Sister Marie slowly crept down the cobbled streets, her flashlight darting across the darkness. “They should be here. I don’t know where they are,” she hissed before calming herself. “Why aren’t the stores open?” She added almost silently.  Upon getting deeper into the town, a metal clang started to match the beat of Sister Marie’s footfalls. The three of them froze. Sister Marie turned off her flashlight for a glowing circle to come from the darkness. A diving suit lurched forward, empty as a night of a new moon. Launchpad fell back but kept his arms raised to keep Arche off of the ground.  Sister Marie approached the suit and, as well as one could,hugged it.“It’s so nice to see you two,” Sister Marie managed to say through tears. The suit stiffly raised its arms and wrapped them around her to complete the hug. 

Sister Marie stepped back. "Would you look at that? Not even a day out of the convent and I've forgotten my manners. Launchpad and Arche, meet Finnona and Gillian." The suit stiffly turned to face the two and waved an arm. With it closer, the inhabitant, or rather inhabitants, of the suit could now be seen. Two angelfish darted about, their gazes turned toward the newcomers of the town. Sister Marie watched on as her new friends exchanged generalities with her old friends. So much had changed and yet almost nothing had as well. She kept her thoughts to herself. Once they finished, she asked, "Where is everyone, usually Whitby is bustling at this hour?"

The fish's movements slowed and the chest of the suit began to click. Through a slit, a thin piece of paper crawled out. In a neat typewritten script, it read:  _"The whole thing started weeks ago, as the season shifted into the slumber of fall. The starry skies became clouded over. A new and different glow now occupied the celestial spots. Strange and beautiful creatures darted through the clouds, as free as an ocean-dwelling fish." _The thin paper clicked from the printer and fell out as another slip began to unroll. _“We didn’t know what they were, or where they came from. It didn’t help that right after their arrival, the sinking of the sun meant a definitive end to the day. We alone are the only ones able to remain awake as the rest of the town falls asleep, plagued by visions of a growing presence. We’ve been trying to study what’s going on, but often there’s little left to be remembered upon awakening."_

“Are these creatures squid-like?” Arche asked. 

Finnona and Gillian bubbled and swam around the helmet excitedly. Gillian did it with extra energy. _“Yes, how did you know? Have you seen them before?”_ The paper spat out.

“We all saw one on the way here,” Arche replied. 

Sister Marie addressed Finnona and Gillian.“My friends, I don’t think they’re... of this world. Something is off about them.” 

The suit was still for a moment before a slip once again puttered out. “_Come with us Marie, we should tend to your friend’s injury. There we can talk more about what's going on_." The suit clanked down towards the docks. 

The nun quickened her pace to catch up with Finnona and Gillian. "I feel it's important to mention now that we're on the run." They stopped the suit and the helmet rotated to face her. The eyes of Finnona and Gillian asked exactly what Sister Marie had gotten herself into now. "There's this monster hunter, he's after Arche and we really need passage on _Patty_." Her tone was stilted.

Launchpad readjusted his hold on Arche and asked Finnona and Gillian how they could communicate.

"_The suits are equipped with receptors so anyone inside can communicate with others. Gillian devised the technology and the sea-paste paper. We have out-of-town suppliers outfit our town with them_." 

"Neato..." Launchpad said. His focus shifted midway over to Sister Marie. Her posture had suddenly changed from recent fresh confidence to a strict nervousness. Launchpad made a note to keep this in mind although he found himself distracted at what was now before him.

They had arrived at the docks, and a steamship bobbed with the ebb and flow of the waves. "She sure is a beauty, Finnona, and Gillian. It's an honor to be able to set foot on her. It must be pretty sweet to captain such an incredible vehicle--what's her name?" 

As everyone finished boarding, Launchpad read from them that it was named the S.S Millicent Patrick. 

"Cool, I would've gone for Waverider or the Sea-Splasher, but that's my style. Whatever floats your boat," he chuckled. Aside from Arche, who joined in, no one else could show more than a faint smile.

The aquatic pair captained a tight ship. Even without the moisture of the fog and the typical sea air, the deck was organized and had a particular shine to it. Sister Marie clasped her hands together. "Oh, it's more beautiful than when I first saw it all those years ago," she said with dramatic flair. She slipped a peek over at Finnona and Gillian briefly, hoping to catch their reaction. Nothing. The co-captains led them to the cabin. Outside one of the doors, they stopped and held out their arms to receive Arche. 

Launchpad slowly slid Arche into their arms after a moment of hesitation. In the room illuminated by oiled lanterns, Arche felt an immediate sense of calm, the growing moonlight could no longer shine on them. 

After having laid Arche on a table, Finnona and Gilian rummaged through a box of clinking bits and pieces before they arose with a metal boot. "_With some small adjustments, this should help stabilize your ankle, Arche_" 

Finnona and Gillian measured Arche's foot, twisting and crushing the metal to mold the boot to fit. They folded pads of gauze around some ice cubes and attached them to the interior of the boot. Under the watchful eyes of Launchpad, they put the boot on for Arche. In the process, Arche winched in pain causing Launchpad to instinctively reach out to them. 

The helmet turned over at Launchpad. He retracted his hand. "Sorry about that," he chuckled.

There was a buzz from the printer and Finnona and Gillian had another message."_They'll need to keep this foot elevated and at rest. We'll do our best to keep things calm for them when we steer the ship, but the winds could change that any second._"

Launchpad glanced between them and Arche. "Is it alright if I watch them?"

"_If you want to, and Arche's okay with it._" 

"How about it Arche, do you want me here keeping you company?" Launchpad said with an eager jump in his tone. 

Arche gave him a sluggish nod. The events of the day had fatigued them all. 

Launchpad scooped up Arche in his arms yet again as the pair were led to the ship's sleeping quarters. Once they were settled in, Sister Marie followed Finnona and Gillian to the bridge. Each of her steps barely progressed her movement, her brain had it's focused tuned to a far more important matter.

Sister Marie closed the door behind her and took a seat on a chair. "I think we need to talk." Finnona and Gillian's suit stood over her. She avoided making eye contact. "I understand you're helping out of the goodness of your hearts, but I don't want it to be just that. I don't want what I did to hang over us...me. I don't want it to hang over me." Her eyes crept up to meet the couple's. "I presume you've read the letters I've been sending. I don't know how else you would've known my name, or received me so warmly. I know I've apologized so many times before but let me do it now, let me show you how much I mean it." 

The cramped cabin was silent aside from the faint bubbling of the inner workings of the couple's suit. She continued "When I said what I said...about what you two had together not being real. That came from a place of hate and confusion. I care about you two, but back then I didn't know how to do it right. It's not an excuse but I hated myself, I hated who I really was and I took it out on those around me. Even though you were among my only friends, I still treated you like that. I'm sorry, it wasn't right." 

The weight of a metal hand was on Sister Marie's knee. A message slid out, "_Sister Marie, we forgave you a long time ago,_" 

The nun slowly scanned over the words twice over, making sure she hadn't misread any of it. Tears welled up in her eyes. She glanced at Finnona and Gillian, and then back at her lap. Their arms raised up and Sister Marie leaned into them. She felt her hands almost push her away before they froze. "Why?" 

Her ear against the suit's chest heard the whirl of the printer. "_We know the world doesn’t teach people like us to love ourselves. __We spend so much time confused at who we are that we sometimes forgot how to treat others. You forgot how to treat us and it hurt. But you learned how to love yourself and then you started treating others right. We heard about what you did at the council meeting._”

Sister Marie stopped them there. “But I didn’t have a choice to leave after that. They thought I was insane."

The paper continued to roll out. “_What mattered more to us was what you argued for. It wasn’t just about you becoming a priest despite being a woman; it was that you didn’t forget us, or anyone else. You fought for us and we don’t care if it was about feeling guilty or not. You did it because it was right, because people like us need to stick together, because we’re friends._” 

“_We’re helping you because we’re friends, and we’re so happy to get to say that to you again._” 

A simple smile beamed off Sister Marie as she dried her tears. “We’ve got a lot to catch up on” 

“_This is true but you have traveled far today. Rest up. We will take shifts throughout the night so you don’t have to worry about anything,_” It didn’t take long after the captains of the S.S Millicent Patrick had taken a hold of the wheel for Sister Marie to drift off to sleep. 

***** 

"...and that's the story of how I crashed a submarine in the open waters and was rescued by a mermaid. Pretty neat, wasn't it?" 

Arche's eyes focused straight ahead with their head against a pillow. "Yeah," they said, their tone distant. 

"Come on buddy, it's okay if you don't like it. I have plenty of other stories to tell....that's not it--isn't it?" 

"I'm scared to transform again. I'm not always aware of what I'm doing, and with everything going on I feel like I need to be on top of things. I don't want to lose control, even a little." 

"Well, I'm never, uh, never truly aware of what I'm doing, and things turn out pretty well for me. I just glided on by." 

"Isn't that how you crashed the submarine?" 

With a casual shrug, Launchpad answered, "Yeah, it sure was, but you know what? Something great came of it. With the right mindset and the right people by your side, any mistake turns into something incredible. That's why I want to be everyone's friend." 

"I'm glad you're my friend, Launchpad. I hope I'm the right person to be by your side."

"Arche, of course, you are. And don't worry, I'll stay by your side no matter what." 

The words bounced around Arche's head like fluctuating jellyfish in a tank as they fell asleep, soothing yet potentially dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Moon, now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own 
> 
> * I'm willing to write more of this if there's interest, I've got a little more written up if y'all want it  
* Source for pronouns: https://twitter.com/SamanthaCKing/status/1158870690650419200?s=20  
* Source for "joyfriend": https://twitter.com/ThatBoyYouLike/status/1162219438667472898


End file.
